


Man of the Night

by drake_the_ice



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College AU, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Open AU, explicit Nate/Rafe, mentioned Nate/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_the_ice/pseuds/drake_the_ice
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Nathan Drake can't sleep when his brother Sam is hooking up with a woman in their room, so he goes out to seek other company





	

Nathan Drake couldn't sleep because his brother was hooking up with a woman a mere arm's length from his bed. Sharing a room - and even sharing a bed at times - had never been a problem for the two brothers, but since joining Sam in college that year, the problem had become blindingly obvious. 

It wasn't as if he'd told Sam to keep it in his pants, but for some reason the constant stream of people through his brother's bed was beginning to irk on Nate’s nerves. Surely every second night was a bit excessive? Nate pulled the covers over his face and stifled a groan of misery. Sam had long forgotten he was even in the room, but unfortunately Nate did not have the same luxury. 

It only took a few moments more before Nate was utterly at his wit's end. Throwing the covers off himself, he grabbed a jacket from the floor - it was too dark to see which brother it belonged to - and, shrugging it on, closed the door on Sam's grunts. 

The campus was shrouded in darkness at this time of night; Nate had been studying late even before Sam had arrived back at the dorm. He'd been at some sort of party - probably a sorority party that he'd snuck into from the look of the girl he'd bought home. Nate had never been particularly successful sneaking into parties, but he'd never been declined when plus-oneing with Sam. 

He didn't have a destination in mind when he set out, but his feet took him nearly of their own accord to the line of frat houses closer to the college buildings. Nate looked for the fanciest one and headed around the back where a wooden panelled gate was propped up as a makeshift ladder. He took care scaling it to the top, but barely hesitated before dropping into the open window on the third floor. He landed softly in a bedroom and looked up to see Rafe Adler drinking a cup of tea in bed. 

"Again? Your brother has the libido of a wild animal," Rafe met his gaze with a small smirk. Nathan could see from the top of the covers that he was dressed in navy silk pyjamas, but knew that wasn't an indication that he'd been woken by Nate's intrusion. Rafe was a bit of an insomniac and Nathan had never caught him asleep on any of his visits - most of the time he'd be sitting in bed reading a book or on his laptop.

"Sorority girl tonight, at least I think so," Nate shrugged, circling Rafe's bedroom before making a line for the mini fridge. "Got anything good?"

"Depends what your plans for the evening are," Rafe replied, propping himself up on one elbow so that he could watch as Nate inspected various bottles of alcohol. He eventually decided on a bottle of wine and brought it over, shrugging off his coat in the process. In his hurry, he hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on underneath. Rafe threw back the covers to let him slide in, and Nate settled himself against the pillows.

"I hope you know that's older than you are," Rafe said as Nate unscrewed the bottle and took a swig. Once he'd swallowed, he passed it over to Rafe. 

"Then why is it in your minibar?" Nate shrugged. He rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. Not only was his bed triple the size of Nate's, but Rafe's room was a palace compared to the place that the Drake brothers occupied - and they certainly hadn't scrimped themselves. 

Having set his teacup aside on the bedside table, Rafe sipped from the bottle before handing it back to Nate. They silently swapped like this for a few minutes; Nate stared at the ceiling while Rafe seemed to stare for miles out the window. 

"Any news on the job?" Rafe asked after a long moment. Nate shook his head.

"Not really. Harry's our middle man this time and you know how reliable he is." Rafe hummed noncommittally. Their work was how they'd met at the beginning of the year - Rafe had heard talk of what Nate and Sam were doing and had wanted in. They'd since worked a couple of small jobs together, but Rafe always played for big money and had his eyes on big prizes. This newest job they were planning was the first that even fell within the realm of Rafe's expectations.

The alcohol was beginning to make Nate's body burn, and their next job was really the last thing he wanted to be thinking about. Careful not to spill any wine, Nate extracted the bottle from Rafe's hand and placed it out of reach. Rolling back he pressed their lips together, wrapping a heavy arm around Rafe's middle. He tasted sweet but slightly bitter like the wine he had just been drinking, and they lazily kissed with their bodies pressed loosely together.

Rafe was built a little bit smaller than Nathan was, so when after a few moments his arm started going to sleep, he pushed one of his knees between Rafe's thighs and used it to leverage himself over the other man. This was evidentially not what Rafe wanted as he shot up so fast that Nate nearly got whiplash.

Nate recovered his composure and rolled away from Rafe, putting a good distance between them on the bed.

"Jesus Rafe, it's just a bit of fun," he rubbed his neck and tried to avoid looking at the way Rafe had his eyes narrowed. It had certainly not gone this way last time!

"It's not the kissing, calm down, you look like a kicked dog," Rafe said, closing the distance again and pushing Nate down against the pillows with a hand on his chest, "I just don't do bottom." 

Nate scoffed but didn't push the subject, choosing instead to pull Rafe down on top of him to continue where they'd left off. This time when their mouths met, Rafe kissed greedily and deeply, pressing their bodies together until there was no space between their mouths or their bodies. 

Nate groaned into his mouth and opened his legs a little, guiding Rafe to settle his thigh between them and tangling their legs together. 

"Always eager," Rafe teased as soon as they'd parted far enough for him to speak, his voice a little breathless. By then Nate was too preoccupied with undoing the buttons on Rafe's velvet shirt to even notice he'd spoken at all. 

Pushing it off his shoulders and allowing Rafe to do the rest, Nate thanked his earlier self for the decision not to wear a shirt himself. Now, with their middles pressed together and Rafe doing oh so wonderful things to his neck and collar, he could focus on the growing tightness in his pants. Rafe was either oblivious or just a really big tease, so Nate helpfully ground his crotch on his thigh, taking pleasure in the friction this caused but also indicating that yes, this needed attention too.

He felt rather than heard Rafe laugh, and then he'd taken his mouth again, probing with his tongue in an almost demanding manner - one Nate had come to associate with Rafe Adler. Everything Rafe did in bed was either for his own personal gain or to assert control, but luckily that tended to make Nate pretty goddamn hard. 

He felt Rafe's hands slip down from his shoulders and chest as they ground against each other, and in a moment Rafe had pushed those velvet pants down low on his thighs and - of course he wasn't wearing underwear - guided Nate's hand to him. Nate pumped to the rhythm of their thrusting, relishing in the guttural sounds this was eliciting from Rafe, and began to think that he might be able to cum in his pants by pure friction alone. 

He suddenly became aware of a sound that hadn't been present before, and it took him a good few seconds to bring his slightly scrambled brain around to the fact that someone was calling his phone. Rafe, who had only noticed that Nate had gone still, sat up and glared at the source of the noise coming from Nate's jacket pocket on the floor.

"Oh for fucks sake don't answer it!" Rafe protested angrily as Nate slipped out from underneath him, grabbing the phone before they could hang up. The caller ID said it was Sam, and he answered it whilst still kneeling on the ground.

< Nathan? Are you there? > Nate cleared his throat to compose himself and avoided looking at an increasingly agitated Rafe in his peripheral vision.

< Yeah, yeah sorry I had my phone on silent > He lied, leaning against the side of the bed, < I'm in the library... studying - you know, for that big test >

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Although he tried to avoid looking, he could see Rafe rolling his eyes. The lying hadn't really been his initial plan when he first started his late night visits to Rafe, but he and Sam hadn't been living together for quite a few years now, and Nate's experimentation with men had only begun after Sam had taken the college route. It wasn't that Nate had lied, he'd just never corrected him. 

< Nathan, it's 2am. I admit I'm not one to frequent the library but even I know it doesn't stay open that late. I turned over and you weren't in bed, where are you? > Nate cursed himself for giving a stupid excuse and stood up, grabbing his jacket off the floor and trying to straighten out his pants with one hand. 

< Alright well I'm coming home now, okay? I didn't notice the time, I'll be back in a few minutes > He closed the call before he could hear Sam's response; he knew he'd be getting an earful the minute he set foot back in the dorm room, probably about safety and sex and the risks of taking drugs. 

Turning to face Rafe again, he was surprised to find him sprawled on his side, jerking himself off whilst still managing to maintain a rather sour expression in Nate's direction. Nate tried to calculate for a moment how long it would take to suck him off and run back to his dorm room, but the disheveled state he knew he'd reach Sam in would cause much more trouble than it was worth.

"Look Rafe, I-er gotta go," Nate said, a little embarrassed to be watching him. He felt the now intense strain in his pants and his swollen mouth all too keenly and he hoped the brisk run back would be able to reduce at least some of that. 

Rafe shrugged and responded dryly, "Don't expect to be wined and dined next time." He gave a curt wave with one hand as Nate vaulted out of the window.

Nate tried not to run too quickly back to their room - he didn't want to look too sweaty lest Sam guess what he had been doing. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with any rational reason as to why he'd be out so late that wouldn't either get him into trouble or an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. As close as they were, Nate would rather go down the AA meeting route before talking to his brother about his sex life.

He didn't know why he bothered trying to open the door to the room quietly, because Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for him as soon as he stepped through the doorway. His earlier bed partner was long gone and Sam had since showered from the look of his damp hair and the light sheen of moisture on his bare chest. Nate walked over to his bed and pulled his jacket off, pretending not to notice him.

"Nathan, where have you been?" Sam's voice sounded hurt and any resolve Nate had to try and blatantly lie his way through the conversation disappeared. He slumped on the bed facing his brother.

"I was... Well I was with someone. You were with someone here and I just- yeah." Nate rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

Nate looked up to find Sam with an expression of surprise that seemed a little excessive for the response he'd given. Nate hadn't told him that he wasn't still a virgin, but surely Sam would have put some logical reasoning towards the question at some point. He was 18 - he hadn't been a virgin even before he arrived at college. 

Sam stood up and started pacing the room slowly.

"Ah, well, I guess that's good," he said eventually, obviously uncomfortable, "It's just, you know, I was worried something might have happened to you." Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You're the big brother, you're a worrier." Sam laughed at that and the awkwardness faded between them. Nate settled into bed while Sam rummaged for a moment at his desk.

"You mind if I smoke over there?" He asked, gesturing with his head to the window on the other side of the room. Their dorm had a pretty strict no-smoking policy, but Sam had figured that as long as the room didn't smell like smoke, the RAs didn't particularly care. His compromise then was to smoke with his head and shoulders positioned on the outside of the window so the wind could carry away any remains. 

Nate shrugged and watched as Sam opened the window and positioned himself with his elbows on the edge of the window and his head and chest facing out onto the gardens. His back swelled as he inhaled a breath of smoke, and he exhaled with a groan that made something in Nate's pants twinge - it had sounded a little like Rafe, he decided.

He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Obviously he was still too sexually strung to even have a normal conversation with his brother. His hand itched to slip under his waistband and deal with his still pulsing erection - he had a feeling it was now actually stronger than it had been before. The thought made him want to bang his head on the wall and take a cold shower.

There had been one other reason why Nate had avoided discussing his sex life with Sam. It was true that he had only started experimenting with men after Sam had left for college, but the reason for it was tied a bit more inextricably to his brother. There had been a dream or two, ones that had left him waking with heavy breaths and wet briefs, about a month after Sam had left. Nate had maintained a rational view that his subconscious mind was merely making a growing bisexuality apparent by projecting it onto the only male he had a close bond with. After that, he'd begun to experiment with the other men and the thoughts had stopped. 

Until now, that is. Nate shoved the blankets into his lap to try and cover his increasing erection - now growing so tight it was nearly painful. His eyes darted to the bathroom door and he wondered if he'd be able to relieve himself without attracting too much of Sam's attention. Crossing his hands across his crotch, he dashed to the bathroom and closed the door as quickly as he could and, once securely locked in, slid to the floor with his back against the door.

"You alright, Nathan?" He heard Sam ask through the door. Outwardly, Nate gritted out an excuse about rapid onset indigestion. Inwardly, he realised that he had a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! This is part of an Open AU so if you're interested to read more, check out the collection this fic is a part of as we'll be adding to it soon


End file.
